You Don't Own Me
by shiori avaron
Summary: "Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang. Kini, aku menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu dengan perasaan hancur. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali dan kita bisa bersama",


You Don't Own Me

Rated T

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Story from Shiori Avaron

Naruto belong to Masashi K

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang. Kini, aku menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu dengan perasaan hancur. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali dan kita bisa bersama",

Sosok berambut kuning bermata saphire hanya bisa memandang sosok yang menjadi atensinya selama dua jam ini dari jauh. Sosok yang menjadi atensinya tampak berbincang riang dengan teman-teman seangkatan dan kakak angkatannya, sambil sesekali tersenyum ceria. Hinata – adik angkatnya pada ekskul Paduan Suara di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu. Hinata yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu. Sosok yang dulunya malu-malu jika dihadapannya kini menjadi gadis yang tegas dan penuh intimidasi pada tatapannya.

"Masih menatapnya Nar?" tanya Deidara.

"Hm", seru Naruto sambil sekali lagi menenggak minumannya. "Dia begitu berbeda sekarang",

"Tentu saja. Tiga tahun sudah mengubahnya menjadi menakjubkan. Dia sudah sukses dengan bisnisnya, menggapai gelar S2nya dan menjadi penulis terkenal. Penolakanmu untuk kedua kalinya membuatnya seperti sekarang ini",

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Deidara tentang Hinata yang sudah berubah. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang sepunggungpun kini berubah menjadi sepundak dengan kesan dewasa dan anggun khas klan Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyerah", seru Naruto.

"Seseorang mempunyai batas Naruto. Asal kau tahu",

"Kau benar, aku terlalu bodoh melepasnya dulu", seru Naruto dengan senyuman getir menatap Deidara.

 **FLASHBACK NARUTO POV**

 _ **Konoha Senior High School 2008, April. Kelas XII IPA 1.**_

 _Masa Orientasi Siswa sudah dimulai dan seperti biasa pameran ekskul di sekolah ini diadakan. Ekskul yang aku ikuti adalah Paduan Suara dan kami mengadakan pameran di kelas XII IPA 1, kelasku berada. Rombongan adik kelas yang berasal dari kelas X-5 sudah memasuki kelas kami. Tugasku adalah mengambil dokumentasi dan segera kubidikkan kameraku menuju rombongan adik-adik kelas itu. Sayangnya tidak hanya paduan suara yang berada di kelas ini, tapi salah satu ekskul lain yaitu Cheers juga berada di kelas kami. Seperti biasa, selalu terjadi adegan tarik menarik, membuatku tertawa. Kamera di tangan mulai membidik, dan dari lensa kamera ini, objekku jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir dua tampak bingung memilih antara Cheers atau Paduan Suara. Wajahnya yang bingung sungguh lucu dan pipinya yang gembil itu membuatku ingin memakannya. Klik, dan aku mengambil fotonya._

 _ **Konoha Senior High School 2008, Juni. Aula.**_

 _Kami senior angkatan 31 menyaksikan penampilan dari adik-adik kelas satu, yang merupakan angkatan 33. Mereka akan mengikuti perlombaan antar sekolah yang diadakan oleh dinas pendidikan terkait di kota kami. Aku melihatnya lagi, gadis yang saat pameran itu kubidik dengan kamera. Ternyata dia memutuskan bergabung dengan ekskul ini. Aku menikmati penampilan mereka dan pandanganku tidak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Siapa namanya?_

 _ **Konoha Senior High School 2008, September, Aula Konoha.**_

 _ **Perlombaan Paduan Suara Tingkat Senior High School.**_

 _Kami memenangkan perlombaan ini. Angkatanku sebagai juara 1 dan angkatan di bawah kami sebagai juara 3. Hinata, akhirnya aku tahu nama gadis itu. Dia ikut dalam perlombaan sebagai grup angkatan di bawah kami. Wajahnya yang gembira setelah latihan berbulan-bulan tampak jelas pada wajahnya. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga adalah nama lengkapnya. Setahuku, marga Hyuuga adalah marga yang sangat terkenal akan perusahaan kontraktornya, namun Hinata bukanlah Hyuuga dengan perusahaan kontraktor. Hinata adalah gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya membuka kedai makan di depan stasiun kereta. Hinata juga seorang gadis yang giat dan akan berusaha maksimal untuk mencapai targetnya. Satu sikapnya yang aku suka adalah dia selalu gugup di depanku dan pipi gembilnya itu selalu merona. Membuatku selalu ingin menggodanya._

 _ **Konoha Senior High School 2011,Maret.**_

 _Aku sudah lulus dari Konoha Senior High School dan melanjutkan pendidikanku pada akademi khusus pegawai negeri sipil di Tokyo. Sudah masuk tiga tahun akademi dan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi agar aku bisa bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri sipil di Tokyo. Aku memandang layar kameraku, masih terdapat foto Hinata saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas XII IPA 1, saat pameran ekskul kami. Sudah setahun ini aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Mungkin, aku akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi._

 _Aku dan teman-temanku yang melanjutkan pendidikan pada akademi khusus pegawai negeri sipil memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan seragam yang kami gunakan. Adik-adik kelas kami memandang kami berlima dengan pandangan kagum. Tentu saja, akademi khusus pegawai negeri sipil ini adalah salah satu akademi favorit bagi mereka yang tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku universitas dan menginginkan pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang tinggi. Aku memasuki kelas XII IPA 5 bersama dengan Deidara dan Konan. Aku tersenyum memandang adik-adik kelas di kelas ini yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Deidara dan Konan tentang akademi kami, dan di bangku paling pojok dan di belakang kelas, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Hinata lagi. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum, aku balik tersenyum padanya. Hinata tidak berubah sepertinya._

 _ **Konoha, 2011 Juli.**_

 _Aku berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanku di akademi dan kembali pulang. Selama beberapa minggu ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku di Konoha ditemani Hinata. Adik kelasku dengan pipi gembil yang kusukai. Entah bagaimana akhirnya hingga kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Awalnya, Hinata mengirim permintaan pertemanan di akun Facebookku, tepatnya bulan Maret lalu, hingga kami berteman di Facebook. Hinata mulai aktif mengirimiku pesan dan selalu bertanya kapan kembali ke Konoha, hingga akhirnya kami bertukar nomor ponsel dan bertemu._

 _Minggu kemarin kami pergi ke toko buku, membeli buku favoritnya. Lalu ke bukit Tinggi di Konoha menonton gemerlapnya lampu kota Konoha ditemani dengan susu dan roti bakar. Selebihnya diisi dengan saling bertukar pesan. Aku pikir Hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam dengan sejuta misteri yang membuatku tertantang, namun dugaanku salah. Dia menjadi membosankan dan mudah ditebak dengan sering mengirimku pesan menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan, mengingatkanku untuk makan, mengingatkanku untuk berdoa dan semacamnya. Aku ingat perkataan Deidara bahwa Hinata menyukaiku. Menyukaiku sejak dia menjadi junior di Paduan Suara. Tapi, aku... Aku merasa dia tidak pantas untukku. Dia lebih pantas menjadi adik kelasku dengan pipi gembil yang aku sukai._

" _Kau tahu, Ino berniat menjodohkanku dengan Hinata. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Deidara saat itu._

" _Tidak, kenapa aku harus keberatan",_

 _Aku berniat mengatakan padanya setelah acara kami hari ini, yaitu menonton film. Seperti biasa aku menjemputnya di rumahnya yang jadi satu dengan kedai makanan di depan stasiun dengan mobil hitamku. Jika aku tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan bahwa Hinata lebih pantas menjadi adik kelasku, aku akan terpesona padanya malam ini yang mengenakan dres selutut berwarna gading dengan bolero berwarna biru tua dan flat soes biru tua. Rambutnya diikat tingga menunjukkan leher jenjangnya. Pipi gembilnya...satu hal yang aku suka, dengan rona merah itu semakin memerah saat aku memandangnya intens._

 _Kami menghabiskan waktu menonton film selama dua jam, dan selama itu aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam tangannya yang begitu fokus pada film di depannya dan sekali-kali menutup wajahnya. Kenapa dia harus menutup wajahnya saat adegan di film ini adalah film aksi. Wajahnya yang sesekali terkejut ataupun terkagum-kagum dengan tingkah aktir di film itu membuatku tersenyum kecil. Hinata, kenapa kau begitu menarik. Tunggu dulu! Apa yang aku katakan. Ingat, Hinata hanyalah adik kelas dengan pipi gembil yang kau sukai, tidak lebih dari itu Naruto._

 _Seharusnya hari ini setelah acara menonton film itu aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, lidahku menjadi kelu saat akan mengatakannya. Aku malah menunjukkannya alamat rumahku dan mengajaknya masuk._

" _Ini sudah malam, Naruto-nii. Lebih baik, kita pulang", seru Hinata. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya mendengar jawabannya._

 _Sampai di depan rumahnya pun, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Perbuatanku yang selanjutnya malah membuatnya akan semakin menyukaiku. Aku memeluknya dan mengatakan terima kasih. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia membalas pelukanku._

 _Esoknya, setelah makan malam, aku menerima pesan dari Hinata. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku lewat pesan singkat. Aku tidak segera membalasnya. Aku kembali mengingat apa yang sudah kami lakukan dua minggu ini. Aku memang mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Hinata tidak pantas untukku. Dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang tidak sepadan dengan keluargaku, selain itu...selain itu... Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia terlalu menggangguku dan tidak bisa membuatku tertantang. Tapi, sikapnya yang menggangguku itu selalu membuatku menunggu dering ponselku berbunyi. Perhatiannya padaku dan sikap gugupnya dengan pipi gembil merona yang selalu kusukai. Aku...Tidak! Hinata tetaplah adik kelas! Dia tidak pantas untukku. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dengan mantap, kubalas pesannya "Hinata, Maaf. Untuk sekarang aku tidak memikirkan masalah asmara ini. Aku...masih ingin fokus untuk pekerjaanku. Kita berteman saja, okay",_

 _Aku menunggu selama satu jam hingga akhirnya Hinata membalas pesanku. "Aku mengerti Naruto-nii. Hihihi Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu, nee. Semoga Naruto-nii terus sukses ya",_

 _ **Tokyo, 2016, Juni.**_

 _Empat tahun aku sudah bekerja di Kementerian ini dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Berbeda denganku yang ditempatkan di Tokyo, Deidara salah seorang teman dekatku ditempatkan di Osaka pada Kementerian yang berbeda. Ponselku berbunyi menunjukkan pemberitahun dari akun Pathku. Aktifitas Hinata di Path muncul dipemberitahunku. Hinata berada di Tokyo? Aku langsung melihat akun Pathnya dan benar dia berada di Tokyo sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia sudah menyelsaikan pendidikan kuliahnya dan mungkin dia mendapat panggilan kerja di Tokyo ini. Benar, pasti seperti itu. Hinata...adik kelas dengan pipi gembil yang aku sukai, adik kelas yang menyukaiku itu. Apakah dia masih menyukaiku? Tsk. Bodohnya pemikiranku ini. Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan mungkin dia sudah mempunyai pasangan kan. Aku melihat seluruh aktifitas Pathnya, dan dari aktifitas Pathnya aku dapat menyimpulkan jika dia belum mendapatkan pasangan. Sepertinya ini bagus untukku. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku? Tidak! Hinata hanyalah adik kelas bagiku._

 _Beberapa hari berlalu dan aku selalu melihat aktifitas Path Hinata sejak dia berada di Tokyo. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah mengetik pesan melalui Pathku pada Path Hinata._

 _ **Naruto Namikaze Path**_

 _ **Haaai... Ngapain ke Tokyo?**_

 _ **Minta nomermu dong, nomermu ke hapus nih habis instal ulang kemarin.**_

 _Aku merutuki sikapku yang mengirimkan pesan padanya. Aku sudah menekankan bahwa Hinata hanyalah adik kelas bagiku! Tapi kenapa? Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu, tapi Hinata tidak juga membalas pesanku. Aku kembali melihat aktifitas Pathnya dan belum ada perubahan Path lagi. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga jam pulangku dari kantorku dan pesanku pada Hinata belum dibalas. Apakah dia sudah tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganku lagi? Hah! Bodohnya aku masih mengharapkannya untuk membalas pesanku. Apa?! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan! Seharusnya aku lega bukan dia tidak membalas pesanku! Tapi..._

 _Hingga aku kembali ke apartemen dan sekali lagi mengecek ponselku, Hinata belum membalas pesanku. Aku merasa kesal, tapi kenapa aku harus kesal? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa jadi seperti ini! Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, menjernihkan kepalaku dengan air dingin. Setelah mandi, kuputuskan untuk menonton kartun faforitku, Oggy and the cockroaches. Ponselku berbunyi dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mengambil ponselku dengan kecepatan kilat. Hinata membalas pesanku._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga Path**_

 _ **Ngapain ya enaknya, hihihi**_

 _ **Naruto-nii nomernya berapa?**_

 _Kenapa dia membalas seperti itu? Dasar, sifat kekanakannya tidak berubah. Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya dan langsung membalas pesan Hinata dengan mengirimkan nomor ponselku. Hanya beberapa menit dan ponselku kembali berdering, bukan dari Path tapi dari Whatsapp dengan nomor asing. Apakah ini nomer Hinata? Aku langsung membuka aplikasi whatsappku dan benar itu nomor Hinata. Yang semula hanya bertanya kabar, kami mulai menjalin kembali komunikasi yang sempat hilang selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Hinata datang ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti wawancara kerja di sebuah Kementerian di Tokyo dan tinggal menunggu hari hingga pengumuman apakah dia lolos atau tidak._

 _Banyak hal yang aku tanyakan padanya, mulai dari apakah dia mempunyai saudara disini? Dia tinggal dimana? Sudah kemana saja di Tokyo? Kalau dia tidak lolos bagaimana? Hah. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini! Tapi, kembali menjalin komunikasi dengannya membuat hari-hariku yang monoton kembali menjadi sedikit berwarna. Kembali lagi, yang menurutku sisi rasionalitasku mengingatkanku. Bagaimana jika Hinata kembali menyukaiku? Aku akan menolaknya lagi. Seperti itukah?_

 _ **Tokyo, 2016. 29 Juni.**_

 _Aku baru saja kembali dari Osaka untuk tugas kerja, ponselku menunjukkan pemberitahuan dari Path. Hinata baru saja mengomentari aktifitas Pathku._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga: Ngapain ke Osaka? Jalan-jalan ya. Oleh-oleh dong Naruto-nii**_

 _Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Kembali kulihat aktifitas Path Hinata. Hinata baru saja mengupload fotonya yang sedang berenang. Hanya foto kakinya yang nampak dengan air kolam renang berwarna biru menyelimuti kakinya._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga : Ngabuburit yang tadi habis dari Shibuya, abaikan penampakan kakinya ^^ - di Kichijoji Sun Apartemen**_

 _Banyak sekali temannya yang memberikan like akan postingan Hinata itu. Tunggu dulu, Hinata tinggal di apartemen itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Hinata hanya bilang kalau dia tinggal di wilayah Kichijoji dengan pamannya tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia tinggal di apartemen itu. Aku memberikan komentar pada postingannya tersebut._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga: Ngabuburit yang tadi habis dari Shibuya, abaikan penampakan kakinya ^^ - di Kichijoji Sun Apartemen**_

 _ **Naruto: Sampai kapan di Tokyo?**_

 _Tidak lama Hinata langsung membalas._

 _ **Hinata: kemungkinan di Tokyo terus Naruto-nii, tapi pastinya sampai akhir bulan ini ^^ Kenapa?**_

 _Sampai akhir bulan ini? Apakah pengumumannya tentang dia yang diterima atau tidak di Kementerian itu sudah keluar? Aku tidak membalas pesan Hinata di Path tapi aku membalas pesan Hinata di whatsapp._

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

 _ **Yang mau oleh-oleh, nih banyak oleh-olehnya. Tapi, harus diambil sendiri.**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Ngambil ke tempat Naruto-nii? Apa tidak apa-apa?**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

 _ **Nggak papa lah, memangnya kenapa? Sekalian masakin makanan hahaha**_

 _Aku meremas rambutku, merutuki pesan yang telah kukirim. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menyetujui untuk datang sendiri mengambil oleh-oleh dariku sekaligus memasakkan makanan untukku. Yang aku dengar dari Deidara, Ino selalu bilang jika Hinata pandai memasak dan masakannya enak._

 _Keesokan harinya Hinata kujemput di apartemen tempatnya tinggal sementara. Penampilan Hinata tidak berubah sama sekali sejak lima tahun tidak bertemu. Kami berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobilku. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memandang jalan raya dan sesekali melihatku._

" _Kita belanja dulu ya ke supermarket terdekat", seruku. Hinata menoleh dan pipinya yang gembik kembali merona._

" _Belanja dimana Naruto-nii?" tanyanya._

" _Di supermarket dekat apartemenku saja. Belanja apa ya enaknya? Mau masak apa nih?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau chicken curry?" tanya Hinata padaku._

" _Kau bisa memasaknya Hinata?" tanyaku._

" _Aku ingin mencoba memasaknya, Naruto-nii. Selain ramen, Naruto-nii suka chicken curry kan?" tanyanya padaku._

 _Darimana dia tahu tentang ini. Aku tersenyum dan tanpa sadar membelai helaian indigonya dan membuatnya terkejut, pipinya yang gembil semakin merona. Aku menyukai pipinya yang gembil merona itu dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mencubit pipinya yang gembil itu dengan tangan kiriku._

" _Naruto-nii!" keluhnya kesal dengan rengekan manjanya._

 _Sesampainya di supermarket, kami langsung mengambil troli dan akupun mengikutinya memilih-milih barang untuknya memasak. Sesekali aku mengembalikan porsi bumbu besar yang diambil Hinata dan mengambil porsi yang lebih kecil._

" _Kenapa memilih yang kecil Naruto-nii?" tanyanya._

" _Hanya kita berdua yang memakan masakanmu Hinata", jawabku sambil mendorong troli dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Hinata hanya mengekori saja._

 _Selepas berbelanja, kami langsung menuju ke apartemenku. Sepanjang lorong apartemen Hinata memandangi apartemenku dengan takjub. Sesekali dia berceloteh ingin berenang melihat kolam renang apartemenku._

" _Kita berenang saja nanti setelah makan malam", seruku._

" _Aku tidak bawa baju renang Naruto-nii", jawabnya lirih._

" _Mangkanya lain kali, bawa baju renang kalau kesini", seruku tanpa sadar. Setelah mengucapkannya aku langsung menyesali perkataanku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya bukan. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya._

 _Kami berhenti di depan pintu apartemenku yang mempunyai nomer 20. Aku membuka pintunya dan Hinata masuk setelah aku masuk._

" _Wah, apartemen Naruto-nii rapi ya", serunya melihat sekeliling. "Pemandangannya juga bagus ya. Lampu-lampu kota Tokyo", lanjutnya._

" _Aku bersyukur mendapatkan apartemen ini. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal seperti apartemen pamanmu, tapi pemandangannya bagus", jawabku sambil melihat surat yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemenku. "Cicilan lagi", seruku._

" _Cicilan apa Naruto-nii?" tanyanya_

" _Cicilan apartemen lah", jawabku sambil tersenyum melihatnya yang sudah berdiri di dapur apartemenku dan mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan kami._

" _Mangkanya jangan sering jalan-jalan, banyakin nabung Naruto-nii", serunya._

 _Hinata membuka lemari esku dan terpekik kecil. "Kotornya Naruto-nii", serunya. Aku hanya tertawa dan menjawab "Bersihkan dong", serunya._

 _Tanpa menjawab Hinata dengan cekatan membersihkan lemari esku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang sering berkutat di dapur meskipun aku hidup sendiri. Lebih banyak makanan instan di dalam lemari esku. Aku duduk di sofa yang bersebalahan dengan dapur, menikmati kartun faforitku, Oggy. Sementara Hinata berkutat dengan serius di dapur menyiapkan masakannya. Bukannya menikmati kartunku, aku menikmati melihat Hinata yang berkutat di dapur. Tidak pernah ada perempuan yang masuk ke apartemenku, selain keluargaku. Hanya Hinata yang bukan keluargaku yang masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Melihatnya serius memasak menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Aku merasa hangat._

 _Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hinata pada layar televisi plasmaku, saat Hinata menatapku dan menatap layar televisi._

" _Naruto-nii suka Oggy?" tanyanya dan kembali fokus dengan bahan masakannya._

" _Kartun faforitku Hinata", seruku yang bangkit dari sofa dan mendekatinya yang membelakangiku. Aku berdiri di belakangnya, melihatnya yang sedang memotong bawang putih dan bawang bombay hingga halus seperti chef. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah memerangkapnya di samping tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit menegang. "Serius sekali dengan masakanmu Hinata", seruku lirih. "Perlu bantuan?" tanyaku yang menunduk di samping kepalanya. Hinata termasuk gadis yang imut dengan tinggi 153 cm sedangkan aku 180 cm._

" _T-ti..tidak usah. Naruto-nii masak nasi saja ya", serunya. Hinata berbalik dan mendorongku untuk memasak nasi. Kenapa dia mendorongku? Padahal aku menikmati posisi kami tadi. Apa dia tidak menyukainya? Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto. "Baik-baik, aku yang memasak nasi", seruku._

 _Tidak sampai 30 puluh menit, chicken curry dan nasi yang kami masak bersama matang. Kami berdua segera menikmati masakan ini di sofa di depan televisi. Aku mencoba chicken curry Hinata dan dia menatapku dengan cemas. "Bagaimana Naruto-nii?" tanyanya_

 _Aku terdiam sebentar menikmati rasa chicken curry Hinata yang enak. Ini enak! Tidak salah cerita Deidara jika Hinata memang pandai memasak. "Enak kok", seruku. "Hinata, kau makan juga", seruku. Hinata mengangguk senang dan kami berdua menikmati masakan Hinata._

" _Jadi bagaimana apa kau diterima di Kementerian itu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan setelah kami berdua selesai makan dan duduk di sofa._

 _Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Tidak Naruto-nii, tapi sebuah perusahaan swasta menerimaku. Hanya saja aku masih bingung",_

" _Bingung kenapa?" tanyaku_

" _Kalau aku bekerja di Tokyo, aku khawatir dengan keluargaku dan juga, Hanabi masih kecil", serunya._

" _Tapi enak di Tokyo loh, gajinya kan lebih besar dibandingkan di Konoha", seruku._

" _Iya sih, tapi..." serunya masih berpikir._

" _Sudahlah di sini saja. Ya?" tanyaku_

" _Kalau aku disini, memangnya ada untungnya untuk Naruto-nii dan aku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah serius._

 _Aku terdiam dengan pertanyaannya, Hinata masih menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film", seruku beranjak untuk memutar player dan memutar film yang kumaksud._

" _Film apa Naruto-nii?" tanyanya._

" _Film dokumentar, review dari teman-temanku sih bagus", seruku._

 _Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa hitamku menikmati film dokumentar yang entah apa judulnya. Jujur, aku tidak menikmati film ini karena aku masih memikirkan pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Jika dia bekerja disini, apa untungnya baginya dan bagiku? Jawaban seperti apa yang harus aku berikan...Hinata. Aku melirik Hinata yang nampak serius melihat film di depanku namun pandangannya mengantuk._

" _Ngantuk?" tanyaku_

" _Heem", serunya. "Filmnya membuatku gagal paham Naruto-nii", serunya._

" _Tidur saja di kamarku kalau ngantuk",_

" _Nggak mau", serunya._

" _Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran._

" _Ya nggak papa", jawabnya namun aku bisa melihat pipi gembilnya yang memerah. "Aku tidur disini saja, nanti pukul 9 antarkan aku pulang Naruto-nii", serunya._

" _Yasudah, terserahmu saja", jawabku._

 _Kami berdua kembali menikmati film bersama, tapi Hinata terlihat semakin mengantuk. Sesekali aku melihatnya tertidur, lalu terbangun lagi dengan membulatkan matanya-mungkin supaya dia tidak mengantuk. Melihatnya duduk di sampingku seperti ini membuatku senang dan ekspresinya yang mengantuk itu, membuatku ikut mengantuk. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran sofa dan menariknya agar bersandar di bahu sebelah kananku. Hinata terkejut tapi...dia tidak menolak. Aku melirik wajahnya dan pipi gembilnya kembali merona dan semakin merah, membuatku ingin menggigitnya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepala Hinata. Hmm...aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Tidak lama Hinata tertidur, dan melihatnya yang sedang tertidur...Hinata lebih terlihat cantik. Mungkin, jika dia bekerja disini, aku akan sering melihatnya tertidur di pelukanku seperti ini dan menikmati masakan Hinata. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak! Hentikan Naruto!_

 _Hinata terbangun karena pergerakan kecilku. Hinata menatapku dengan heran. "Naruto-nii kenapa?" tanyanya_

" _Tidak apa-apa Hinata, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku._

" _Naruto-nii seperti serius memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam dan Hinata masih menatapku. "Apa karena pertanyaanku sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata tepat sasaran. Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan darimana kau tahu. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Maaf Naruto-nii kalau pertanyaanku mengganggu Naruto-nii", seru Hinata lirih. "Aku...aku...Aku masih menyukai Naruto-nii", aku Hinata yang menunduk dan tidak menatapku. "Selama ini aku hanya bisa stalking dan berusaha agar aku bisa sepadan dengan Naruto-nii. Agar Naruto-nii melihatku",_

" _Hinata", seruku dan Hinata menatapku dengan pipi gembilnya yang merona. "Aku..." lidahku terasa kelu, lidahku seperti tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ponsel Hinata berdering dan pamannya mengirimkan pesan agar dia segera pulang. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang Hinata", jawabku._

" _Ha'i", jawab Hinata lirih._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku...aku tidak bisa. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku...aku bingung. Ya Tuhan! Sisi rasionalku kembali mengingatkanku bahwa Hinata hanyalah adik kelas dengan pipi gembil yang aku sukai, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi..._

 _Kami sampai di depan apartemen paman Hinata. "Terima kasih untuk oleh-oleh dan semuanya Naruto-nii", seru Hinata._

" _Hn", gumamku. Hinata menutup pintu mobil penumpang dan segera masuk ke dalam lobi. Setelah Hinata menghilang ke dalam lift, aku masih di tempat. Memikirkan Hinata yang kembali mengutarakan perasaannya. Seharusnya aku senang bukan, jika Hinata masih menyukaiku. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi dia tetap menyukaiku. Seharusnya aku senang bukan, tapi..._

 _ **Tokyo 2016, 19 Juli.**_

 _Ponselku kembali menunjukkan pemberitahuan Path. Kali ini Hinata mengupload aktivitas terbarunya. Hinata berada di Stasiun Shinjuku. Di foto yang diuploadnya, Hinata sedang menikmati es krim dan terlihat koper berwarna lavender dan tas ransel dengan warna yang senada. Hinata akan pergi? Yang mengejutkan adalah caption fotonya._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga: Bye Tokyo, Bye My love.**_

 _Beberapa teman Hinata langsung mengomentari momen Hinata. Tidak! Dia akan pergi dari Tokyo? Kembali ke Konoha?_

 _ **Ino Y: Hinata serius nih? Move on?**_

 _ **Kiba I: Wah wah wah, Hinata. Tidak terjadi bekerja di Tokyo? Kembali ke Konoha?**_

 _ **Toneri O: sepertinya ada yang patah hati xixixi.**_

 _Aku membuka aplikasi whatsappku dan terdapat pesan dari Hinata._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Naruto-nii, maaf. Anggap saja apa yang aku utarakan saat berkunjung ke apartemenmu tidak pernah terjadi. Sekali lagi, maaf. Sayonara, Naruto-nii. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Sakura Senpai.**_

 _Aku terkejut. Tentu saja aku terkejut! Tunggu dulu, darimana Hinata menyimpulkan aku sedang bersama dengan Sakura? Kami hanya berteman dekat dan aku sering mengunjunginya di Osaka. Tapi, hanya teman dekat. Tidak! Kenapa aku harus terkejut. Bukankah bagus jika Hinata menyangka bahwa aku bersama dengan Sakura. Lagipula, Hinata hanya adik kelas dengan pipi gembil yang aku sukai. Ya, hanya itu. Tapi? Ah! Menyebalkan! Aku meremas rambutku sendiri. Merutuki perdebatan yang terjadi dalam diriku._

 _ **FLASHBACK END.**_

 **Naruto POV**

"Mengingat masa lalu?" tanya Deidara menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya akan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata dulu. Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan kembali menenggak minumannya. "Hinata menatapmu dan dia menuju kesini", seru Deidara.

Aku terkejut dan menatap ke arah dimana Deidara menunjukkannya dengan dagunya. Hinata menuju ke arahku. Mata _amethys_ dan pipi gembil merona yang kurindukan. Tapi, mata _amethys_ yang kini menatapku berbeda dengan tatapannya yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi tatapannya yang penuh akan kekaguman padaku. Hanya tatapan selayaknya teman lama yang bisa aku lihat.

"Ohayo, Naruto-nii", serunya.

"Hai Hinata", balasku.

"Apa kabar Deidara-nii?" tanyanya sopan.

"Baik, Hinata. Aku dengar dari Ino, kau akan segera menikah? Apakah benar?" tanya Deidara.

Pertanyaan Deidara membuatku kaget. Tunggu dulu? Apakah Hinata akan menikah? Serius? Aku terkejut, tapi aku menyembunyikan dengan baik keterkejutanku dari Hinata. Dengan siapa dia akan menikah?

"Iya Deidara-nii. Aku ingin memberikan undangan ini, mumpung lagi ada reuni. Ini untuk Deidara-nii dan juga titip untuk Ino ya", seru Hinata menunjukkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih dihiasi tinta dan pita berwarna emas. "Dan ini untuk Naruto-nii", seru Hinata riang. "Aku harap kalian datang ya", serunya.

Aku menatap undangan berwarna putih itu di tanganku. Tertulis inisial H dan S di halaman depan undangan itu.

"Kami pasti datang, iya kan Naruto?" tanya Deidara yang menyikutku, menyadarkanku.

"Iya, Hinata", seruku. "Kami pasti datang", jawabku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih", seru Hinata. Ponsel Hinata berdering dan pipi merona itu kembali aku lihat. Pipi yang dulunya gembil tapi sekarang lebih tirus itu merona merah. Siapa yang bisa membuatmu merona seperti itu Hinata selain aku? "Ah, Sasuke-kun", jawab Hinata riang. "Aku di dalam. Apa? Kau juga di dalam? Hm...aku di dekat bar. Ah, kau sudah melihatku kan", Hinata menutup ponselnya dan pandanganku terarah pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata oniks tajam, tunggu dulu. Aku mengenalnya. Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah CEO dari Uchiha Corp. Tapi, bagaimana dia mengenal Hinata? Aku sering bertemu dengannya karena dia terlibat dalam beberapa proyek dengan kementerian di mana aku bekerja.

"Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke", seru Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke pada kami berdua.

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto", seru Sasuke yang memang sudah mengenalku.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke", jawabku.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata

"Iya sayang, kami terlibat dalam proyek yang sama", seru Sasuke Uchiha membuat Hinata kembali merona. Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. "Sebaiknya kau pamit pada teman-temanmu yang lain, kita harus pergi bukan", lanjut Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Deidara-nii, Naruto-nii, aku titip Sasuke-kun dulu ya", seru Hinata yang segera menghilang kembali pada teman-teman seangkatannya.

Tidak lama Deidara juga meninggalkan kami, hingga hanya tersisa aku dan Sasuke Uchiha menunggu Hinata.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata padamu dulu, Naruto", seru Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Kuakui, kau cukup bodoh melepaskan Hinata saat itu. Tapi, jika kau tidak melepasnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya. Terima kasih sudah melepaskan Hinata", lanjut Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo", seru Hinata sambil menarik lengan kiri Sasuke. "Naruto-nii, kami pulang dulu. Jangan lupa datang ya ke pernikahan kami",

"Pasti Hinata", seruku mantap.

Inikah akhirnya? Hinata akhirnya dia...menyerah padaku?

Sasuke dan Hinata keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Hinata meninggalkan aku di ruangan aula ini, menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik? Hinata patut mendapatkan yang terbaik dan itu bukan aku. Aku selalu mengecewakannya bukan?

"Biarkan dia bahagia Naruto, dan buatlah dirimu juga bahagia", seru Deidara menepuk pundakku.

"Hm", seruku masih menatap Hinata dan Sasuke.

 **THE END**

 **Hai...hai...hai..**

 **Apa kabar para reader semuanya? Masihkah ada yang mengingat Shiori?**

 **Kali ini Shiori publish cerita baru. Sedikit curhat sebenarnya cerita ini murni dari pengalaman pribadi Shiori. Tapi shiori bukan Naruto ya. Menyukai seseorang untuk jangka waktu yang lama dan hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, dari akun media sosialnya itu berat banget. Shiori merasakan hal itu. Satu hal yang membuat Shiori tidak muncul di FFN adalah karena ini. Hihihi. Ababil kah? Semoga saja tidak ya. Shiori berharap sih, orang itu bisa membaca cerita ini. Sayangnya, shiori tidak tahu apakah dia suka baca ffn atau tidak. Seenggaknya Shiori sudah lega dengan menuliskan cerita ini.**

 **Oh iya, untuk little sun, sabar ya reader. Shiori dalam proses menyelesaikan ceritanya. Shiori mau update kalau belum selesai sampai akhir cerita itu rasanya ganjel gitu. Jadi Shiori mau menyelesaikan ceritanya dulu, baru shiori update.**

 **Shiori mohon maaf ke reader semua yang mungkin menunggu Little Sun dari lamaaa banget. Shiori mohon maaf karena shiori tidak segera update dan terkesan mengabaikan Little Sun.**

 **Arigatou untuk para reader semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Shiori Avaron.**


End file.
